Soldier: 76
Soldier: 76 là một trong những heroes của Overwatch. Tiểu sử Hiện nay là mục tiêu của một số cuộc săn lùng quốc tế, người lính được gọi là Soldier: 76 này đang tìm kiếm sự thật đằng sau sự sụp đổ của Overwatch. Soldier: 76 tiết lộ mình đã tham gia nhiều vụ tấn công khắp nơi trên thế giới, mục tiêu nhắm vào các tổ chức tài chính, các tập đoàn mờ ám, và các cơ sở Overwatch hiện vẫn đang an toàn. Mặc dù động cơ bên ngoài của Soldier: 76 rất khó hiểu, có người cho rằng Soldier: 76 là một cựu đặc vụ Overwatch, quyết tâm làm sáng tỏ âm mưu gây nên sự tan vỡ của tổ chức. Trong khi danh tính thực sự của Soldier: 76 vẫn còn là một bí ẩn, nhiều người cho rằng Soldier: 76 là đã từng được đào tạo như một lính Mỹ trong "Chương trình huấn luyện lính nâng cao". Soldier: 76 sở hữu khả năng chiến đấu vượt xa một người lính thông thường, thêm vào đó những khả năng khác đã khiến cho Soldier: 76 trở thành một chiến sĩ vô song. Ngoài ra, Soldier: 76 có thể sử dụng được một kho vũ khí tiên tiến, nhiều thứ trong đó được đánh cắp từ các cuộc tấn công vào căn cứ Overwatch. Soldier: 76 không ngừng tìm kiếm người chịu trách nhiệm cho sự sụp đổ của Overwatch, không gì có thể dừng lại Soldier: 76 mang chúng ra ánh sáng công lý. Kĩ năng Mở khóa :Note: Để xem các hình xịt của Soldier: 76, xem Soldier: 76/Sprays. Skins soldier76_jungle.jpg|Olive soldier76_leather.jpg|Russet soldier76_night.jpg|Jet soldier76_white.jpg|Smoke soldier76_bone.jpg|Bone soldier76_golden.jpg|Golden Soldier76 Commando76.jpg|Commando: 76 Soldier76 Night Ops76.jpg|Night Ops: 76 soldier76_spiritof76.jpg|Daredevil: 76 soldier76_stuntrider76.jpg|Stunt Rider:76 soldier76_commandermorrison.jpg|Commander Morrison (Origins Edition) Emotes Emotes giá 250 credits. *Fist *I See You *Locked And Loaded Tư thế chiến thắng Soldier76 Fist Pump.jpg|Fist Pump Soldier76 Locked and Loaded.jpg|Locked and Loaded Soldier76 Soldier.jpg|Soldier Câu Thoại Câu Thoại giá 25 credits. *I've Still Got It (default) - Ta tự lo được *Get Off My Lawn (Young punks. Get off my lawn. - Mấy tên trẻ trâu. Xéo khỏi bãi cỏ của ta ngay.) *I'm An Army Of One - Ta là đội quân một người. *I Didn't Start This War... (I didn't start this war, but I'm damn sure gonna finish it. - Ta không bắt đầu cuộc chiến này, nhưng ta sẽ chấm dứt nó.) *Not On My Watch - Không đáng để ta quan tâm. *Old Soldiers (Old soldiers never die, and they don't fade away. - Cựu binh không bao giờ chết, và họ cũng không phai mờ.) *Smells Like Victory - Có mùi chiến thắng. *That's "Sir" To You - Đối với cậu, ta là "Sếp" đấy. *What Are You Lookin' At? - Nhìn cái gì đấy? *You're The Other One (I'm the one who gets his job done. I'm thinkin' you're the other one. - Ta là người đã hoàn thành công việc của mình, ta nghĩ cậu có thể là người tiếp theo.) *You Didn't Make The Cut - Ngươi đã không cắt bỏ. Highlight Intros Highlight Intros giá 250 credits. *Helix *Looking At You *Target Rich Environment Thành tựu Cốt truyện Jack Morrison được sinh ra tại vùng nông thôn Indiana trong một gia đình nhà nông. Năm 18 tuổi, anh tham gia quân đội Mỹ và tình nguyện tham gia chiến dịch thử nghiệm Chương trình huấn luyện nâng cao lính Mỹ. Trong quá trình luyện tập, anh đã trở thành bạn thân với Gabriel Reyes. Khi cuộc khủng hoảng Omnic xảy ra và LHQ đã bắt đầu thiết lập Overwatch, cả hai chấp nhận lời đề nghị tham gia cùng với Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjörn Lindholm, Ana Amari và Liao. Mặc dù Reyes dẫn đầu công cuộc tấn công của nhóm, Morrison lại được công nhận là tấm gương đạo đức của đội. Sau khi Overwatch thành công dập tắt cuộc khủng hoảng, Reyes trở thành đầu tàu của Blackwatch trong khi đó Morrison được thăng chức lên Chỉ Huy. Anh giám sát và phát triển Overwatch, đào tạo các đặc vụ mới và dẫn dắt họ trong nhiệm vụ gìn giữ hòa bình. Thời gian trôi, dân chúng dần mất đi niềm tin vào Overwatch và buộc cớ những sơ suất, tham nhũng, vi phạm nhân quyền lên đầu họ. Khi Liên Hợp Quốc bắt tay vào điều tra, Morrison tưởng như đã bị giết trong một cuộc chiến với Reyes tại Trụ sở chính ở Thụy Sỹ. Anh được an táng tại Nghĩa trang Quốc gia Arlington, mặc dù xác của anh chưa bao giờ được tìm thấy. Morrison đã sống sót và mang một nhân dạng mới là Soldier: 76, anh trộm khẩu Heavy Pulse Rifle từ Watchpoint: Grand Mesa và hạ gục nhiều lính canh Helix khi đột nhập. Anh bắt đầu một chuỗi các cuộc tấn công trên khắp nước Mỹ chống lại các tổ chức tài chính và căn cứ cũ của Overwatch với nỗ lực trả thù Overwatch. Trong phim ngắn Hero, Soldier: 76 rời khỏi nước Mỹ tới Dorado để triệt hạ băng nhóm Los Muertos. Mặc dù chúng đã trốn thoát, Soldier: 76 đã cứu sống cô bé Alejandra. Tính cách Soldier: 76 thể hiện ra ngoài là một người nghiêm túc và nóng tính, thường hay phàn nàn về tuổi tác của mình. Soldier: 76 thường khích bác đối thủ của mình, nói hò vẫn còn phải học nhiều và đánh không đúng luật như ông ngày trước. Soldier: 76 bị ám ảnh bởi việc đem tội phạm ra trước công lý, kể cả khi phải dùng những biện pháp cực đoan để truy bắt chúng. Dù ông không thấy lợi ích của việc khởi động lại Overwatch trong khủng hoảng Omnic lần hai nhưng bản thân vẫn thừa nhân ở Watchpoint: Gibraltar rằng ông nhớ những ngày tháng được chiến đấu cùng họ. Dù với thái độ như thế, Soldier: 76 vẫn luôn sẵn lòng bảo vệ người vô tội, dù điều đó tạo cơ hội cho những kẻ ông truy bắt tẩu thoát. Ví dụ điển hình ở thể thấy trong phim ngắn Hero, khi ông bảo vệ Alejandra khỏi vụ nổ lựu đạn chứ không đuổi theo băng Los Muertos. Ông thỉnh thoảng cũng khen ngợi đồng đội mình, thể hiện qua việc ông so sánh Pharah với mẹ của cô. Ghi chú *Người mới chơi sẽ tiến hành huấn luyện với Soldier: 76. Có thể thay đổi đối thủ trong tuỳ chọn AI. *Tactical Visor sẽ tự động nhắm. *Sẽ dễ dàng hơn khi bắn Helix Rockets vào chân đối thủ hơn là bắn trực tiếp. Điều này sẽ dễ nhắm trúng các mục tiêu bay trên không.Bắn trực tiếp thì gây nhiều sát thương hơn nhưng nếu ở xa thì dễ trượt. Khuyên dùng khi tấn công các mục tiêu chyển động nhanh như: Lúcio hoặc Genji. *Helix rockets tự động nhắm mục tiêu tốt hơn khi dùng chiêu cuối. *Khi gặp các heroes đỡ đòn, Tốt nhất nên giữ khoảng cách để để dàng ẩn nấp. Kẻ địch có thể làm bạn mất máu nhưng bạn có thể sử dụng thiết bị hồi máu và Helix Rockets .Nếu bạn đang bảo vệ các điểm thì điều này sẽ làm cho kẻ địch tốn thêm thời gian và bạn sẽ tiếp tục quay trở lại trận đấu . Lúc này khi kẻ địch không chú ý bạn có thể bắn vào lưng hoặc đầu địch . Nếu tấn công cũng như vậy, cố gắng sử dụng cách này để chiến thắng *Khi đối đầu 1 vs 1, đặt thiết bị hồi máu (phím E) ngay lập tức. Điều này sẽ cứu sống bạn nếu bạn bị khống chế (đóng băng,choáng, hoặc mất tầm nhìn). Một Soldier: 76 khác cũng có thể làm điều này tạo nên sự khác biệt. *Khi làm nhiệm vụ hộ tống, thiết bị hồi máu có thể đặt gần các xe hộ tống, không đặt ở trên xe. Nếu mà xe đi thì sẽ mang thiết bị hồi máu theo. *Trong chiến đấu, đừng sợ cận chiến. Helix rockets có thể sử dụng nếu đã sẵn sáng, lúc này nó có thể bắn trúng đầu kẻ địch *Soldier: 76 thích chỉ dẫn người khác và bình luận về những người trẻ, và đặc biệt thích dùng các triết lí của quân đội Ngoài lề *Soldier: 76được thông báo vào ngày 7 tháng 7, 2015. Trước đó, anh đã được nhá hàng trong dòng tweet của @PlayOverwatchTweet #1, Tweet #2, và xuất hiện trong 2 cốt truyện: Experimental Weapon Stolen from Watchpoint: Grand Mesa and Fading Glory: On the Trail of Jack Morrison. *Thiết kế của Soldier: 76 từ 1 bản vẽ trong một serie comic chưa ra mắt của Chris Metzen và Max Velati.Sons of the Storm *Khi có nhiều AI Soldier: 76 trong một game đấu tùy chọn, con số trong tên của từng người sẽ tăng dần; ví dụ: Soldier: 77, Soldier: 78,... *Trang phục The Daredevil: 76 trước đây được đặt tên là Spirit Of: 76. *Câu nói "I love the smell of pulse munitions in the morning. (Ta yêu cái mùi của xung đạn vào sáng sớm)" có thể dựa trên câu thoại bất hủ "''I love the smell of napalm in the morning (Ta yêu cái mùi của bom napan vào sáng sớm) ''" trong bộ phim nổi tiếng Apocalypse Now. Các bản Patch * }} References